Wishing for You
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [COMPLETE] Mystique's little ploy with Gambit succeeded to a point. Now that something once again lies between his relationship with Rogue, Gambit's thoughts reflect over his life and the one thing he wants more than anything. Please Feed the Fix...R&R!


**Disclaimer:** How about short and simple this time: Marvel owns all. Unfortunately.  
**  
A/N: **Not too happy with the ending for #174. Don't like Mystique right now, don't like Augustus at all, and I'm not even going to touch the end.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I've wished fo' many t'ings in _mon_ life an' never as much as what I want dis time. 'Course, that's prob'ly what ev'ryone says an' den they're wish changes an' they want that more.

As a kid, all I wanted was t' know my pa'nts. Used t' have a story 'bout how dey loved me an' nothin' woulda made 'em leave me behind. Dat it musta been somet'in really bad dat caused 'em t' go 'way.

Den, after I met _mon pere_, Jean Luc, I wished dat I could grow up an' be jus' like him. Dat way, nobody'd be able t' use me like dey did when I was younger. T'ought if I worked hard 'nuff and practiced 'nuff times dat wish would come true, but never de way it did.

Maybe it really did happen de way I wished fo'. Maybe it was too true an' I ended up regrettin' it, 'cause when I was jus' a li'l bit older I wished I was anyone else but me. Dat's not jus' 'cause o' my mutation, neither. Fact be, I liked it more than anyt'in else 'bout _mon_ life den.

An' all my trouble causin' me t' wish somet'in else? I was 'spose t' get married when I turned eighteen. I was jus' a kid. Didn' want t' be tied down so early. Wanted t' go out an' "see de world", as dey say. Wouldn've been so bad, 'cept it was who I was 'spose t' marry. De whole reason me an' Bella was a mistake was 'cause we never shoulda been anyt'in but _amis._ We ruined what good we had goin' fo' us de day we started datin'. So, it was no s'prise when I quickly started wishin' t' be rid of de whole mess. Lookin' back on it now, I see dat wish be granted.

My next wish wouldn' come fo' a couple years. Sure, I wanted t'ings in de mean time, but it was jus' a bunch o' _bête merde_. Non, didn' want anyt'in real 'til I first saw her. Knew I had t' have her, dat she was someone different, dat, even den, she already had _mon coeur_, de Untouchable. So I wished dat all my charm an' appeal would have some affect on de _femme_. Took a while, but dat wish came true, too.

I even know what my next wish is gon' be. There once was a time when we coulda had a normal life together. She was so 'cited 'bout it, but all I could think 'bout was takin' t'ings day by day, an' I tol' her dat. I knew it wasn't what she wanted t' hear, but truth be I wasn't ready. Not yet. So we left our home an' family behind in New York to have our own time.

Wasn't long 'fore I realized jus' how much she was in _mon_ heart an' soul. Found a place in California an' I tol' her we should stay. Build lives in de real world. She laughed an' tol' me she t'ought I was de kind o' guy who'd never settle down. It was true, once. Now, I had a whole new reason t' look forward t' de next step. An' fo' a li'l while, we were happy.

Like I said, I know what I'll wish fo' next. I want our life, de way it was in California. I want dat happiness back. She once tol' me she was greedy an' wanted more fo' us than what we had. I understand now. She's made me greedy, too. Maybe it'll even be time t' start thinkin' 'bout a family, but 'fore I can hope fo' dat wish, somet'in else has t' happen first.

So now, I have t' think 'bout what I wish right now. All I want is fo' her t' come back t' me. I know I've screwed t'ings up in de past, an' maybe I shoulda come t' her sooner, but what am I 'spose t' do when ev'ryone keeps messin' wit' her head? She don' know up from down, left from right, or truth from lies. An' dere's nothin' I can do t'make her believe me. T'ought 'bout lettin' her touch me, t' see dat I wasn' lyin' t' her 'gain, but dis time, she's gotta figure it out fo' herself.

No way my next wish'll come true if she don' learn t' trust me. An' 'til she does, all I can think 'bout is our life before. Thinkin' 'bout it now, I see most o' my wishes be granted. Maybe Lady Luck'll smile down on me one more time an' give her back to me. My Rogue, my Anna.


End file.
